


Bibbidi Bobbidi Noo

by pond (Karengillan)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Cinderella - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karengillan/pseuds/pond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Karen's daughter is obsessed with Cinderella , and Karen isn't too thrilled about that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I don't mean to offend anyone treat this as an AU I'm sure none of them feel this way in real life okay

"Can you believe Alice is turning 5?" Karen exclaimed as she and her husband Matt strolled into the Disney store in the mall.   
Matt squeezed his wife's hand gently. "It seems like just yesterday when we were running around on the Doctor Who set," he replied.   
Karen smiled. She had fond memories of those days.  
"Do you have any idea which princess is her favourite?" Matt asked.  
Karen shook her head and rifled through boxes of princess dolls. "God, I feel like a terrible mum. I don't even know who her favourite princess is. I've failed!"  
Matt kissed her cheek. "Well then I'm a terrible dad too."  
She laughed and picked up an Ariel doll and a Merida doll. "What do you think?" Their daughter was ginger too, so she figured maybe she would like a princess that sort of resembled her.   
"How about Merida?" Matt suggested.   
"Okay, perfect," Karen said. They bought the doll and hoped Alice would like it.


	2. The Wrong Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice isn't happy with her present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really bad at this sorry. It's easier in my head than in words

"Happy Birthday sweetie!" Matt and Karen said to their daughter.   
Matt handed Alice the carefully wrapped present. Alice's eyes widened and she tore off the wrapping paper excitedly. When she saw the contents of the box, she pouted.   
Matt and Karen exchanged worried glances.   
"Do you... like it?" Matt asked, even though it was a rhetorical question. Little Alice frowned.   
Karen muttered," I knew I should have gotten Ariel instead."   
"No, mum. I want Cinderella." Alice protested.   
Karen gave her daughter a hug. "I'll get you a Cinderella one tomorrow, okay?" She kissed her. "Happy birthday."   
Alice nodded.   
"Are you excited for tomorrow? It's your birthday party and all your friends are going to be there!" Matt ruffled his daughter's hair, which was red like her mum's.   
Alice nodded again, and giggled.   
While Karen went to play with Alice, Matt went into his room to make a phone call.   
He dialed Lily James, an old friend of his. Well, ex-girlfriend. In fact, they haven't talked in years.   
"Hello? Matt?" Lily picked up, sounding confused.   
"Hi, Lily. Could you do me a little favour?" he asked.   
She hesitated, and then she replied," Yeah, sure of course. What is it?"   
Matt asked Lily for the favour, and she agreed. Then, he hung up the phone and joined Karen in playing with Alice.   
"What were you doing?" Karen asked curiously.   
Matt hesitated, then he said," Nothing."


	3. Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt gives his daughter a birthday surprise.

It was an early Sunday morning, and all of Alice's friends had already arrived for her birthday party. The children played football with Matt for a bit, and then they were tired and hungry. They feasted on crisps and juice until Karen announced that it was time to open presents. They gathered around in a circle and watched Alice tear open the wrapping paper one by one. It seemed like there was some unwritten rule for Alice's presents- everybody somehow knew to give her something Cinderella related. Cinderella cups, lunch bags, socks, hairbrushes, pencils, etc etc. Lily James' face was plastered on much of it. 

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Karen was confused, "Who could it possibly?" she thought. All the guests were here. Matt, however, seemed like he had expected this. He opened the door and Lily James stepped in, dressed in an elegant, blue, flowing dress much like the one she wore in the Cinderella movie.   
Matt smiled," Hey! Glad you could make it!"   
Lily nodded," They wouldn't let me have the original one I wore, I hope this one is all right."   
"Oh it's beautiful," Matt assured her.   
Once the children saw Lily, or well, Cinderella, they all started squealing in excitement, especially Alice. "Cinderella!" she screamed. They ran over to the "princess" and Lily started entertaining the kids.   
Karen went into the kitchen, unsure of what she felt. "Matt? What the hell-" she frowned.   
Matt shrugged," I thought it would be nice if I could get Lily to come in. You know, since Alice loves Cinderella so much."   
Karen looked annoyed, maybe a bit angry. "Well why didn't you tell me first?"   
He sighed," Because I knew you would react this way."   
"What way!?" Karen demanded.   
"Like you're all... jealous or something." Matt shrugged.   
"Why would I be jealous, I'm not jealous I just- don't fancy having your ex's face on half the objects in my flat, and here making my daughter happier than I could, looking all fancy and-" Karen trailed off, blinking back tears that were on the verge of welling up. Shit, she thought. Matt was right, she was jealous.   
"Karen." Matt held her face with one hand, and stroked her cheek with his thumb. With his other hand, he held onto her hand. He presses onto her wedding ring with his thumb and then he held up her hand to his lips and kissed it right over the ring. "I love you. You. Not her, you. Don't you know that? You have no reason to be jealous of anybody, you're the only one that I love, okay?"   
Karen kissed him. All she said was," Stupid face."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh I write like a 7 year old , a 7 year old could write better than me sorry


End file.
